Harry Potter Lives On
by ziggie1836
Summary: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley finally get together, this is their new life together and rememberances of how they got there. Warning, Charactor Death!
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: this is my first fanfic, I need a beta to help me with ideas and such, my email is ziggie1836yahoo.com . I know these are short chapters, but there all I have so far. Thanks for reading.  
  
!Disclaimer!: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe; I just dabble in the possibilities of it.  
  
It's early morning and an owl flies into the kitchen. Harry Potter thanks the owl and takes the letter from it, wondering who could be sending out post this early. The address on the envelope says: From: The Coordinators of Reunion, To: Harry Potter. Harry opens the letter and unfolds the paper within. The Letter reads: Dear Mr. Potter, This letter is to inform you that you are hereby invited to your 10 year reunion of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It will take place over the weekend of June 1st to the 4th. Please R.S.V.P. before May 1st. Thank you very much, The Coordinators of Reunion, Hogwarts.  
  
Harry rereads the letter, thinks about how long it has really been, and then walks upstairs to his bedroom to wake Ginny, his wife, with this news.  
  
"Ginny," he says quietly. "Are you awake yet?" "Harry, how can I get any sleep with these two?" she says pointing at her ballooning stomach. "I know Ginny; the twins don't let you sleep." "No, but soon you will get to be sleepless too." She says with a grin. "Yeah, well why do you think I get up so early?" "Don't tell me you'd rather not have them?" "Never, I want these babies, especially now that I can keep them safe." "Good. Harry, I love you." "I love you, too, Ginny." Ginny gets up slowly and walks over to the bathroom. Harry hears the shower turn on and starts to go downstairs when he hears Ginny gasp. "HARRY!" "Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry asks as he runs into the bathroom and catches Ginny just as she starts to fall down. "I think it's time we get to St. Mungo's!" "You mean it's that time?!?" "Yes, now help me stand up and get downstairs." "Alright. Can you make it to the fireplace?" They slowly make their way downstairs and into the fireplace. Harry grabs a handful of floo powder and shouts "St. Mungo's" as loud as he can. He holds Ginny up as they arrive. They almost fall out of the fireplace, but a healer is walking by just then and catches them. Ginny is taken straight to a delivery room. Harry finds an empty fireplace and says "The Burrow". No one is in the kitchen so Harry screams "We're at St. Mungo's. Ginny's in labor. See you all there soon." Just as he's finishing, Mrs. Weasley runs into the kitchen from the back yard. "Harry!" she says. "You're there now?" "Yes," he replies with a look of relief that he found someone at home. "Come as soon as your ready, I need you to pick up Ginny's suitcase, we left in such a rush that I forgot it. I have to go now, they're calling for me." "Alright, dear, we'll be there shortly." "Bye" "Bye, dear." Says Mrs. Weasley as she goes back outside to tell Arthur his daughter is in the hospital having more of their grandchildren. He apparates to Ron and Hermione's to tell them and then over to the twin's joke shop to fill them in. 


	2. Chapter Two

!Disclaimer!: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe; I just dabble in the possibilities of it.  
  
Chapter 2  
The blonde haired, blue eyed, nurse looks up as a crew of redheads walks into the hospital. They all look very determined and in a rush, as they walk over to her and ask for the Maternity Ward.  
  
"Take the elevator to the 4th floor and make a left, its right there." She replies.  
  
"Thanks," says the redhead who looks just like the one standing next to him, as he looks her up and down. "Hope to see you again."  
  
"My name's Sara. I'm always here."  
  
"I'm George. I may have to come down and ask you to show me where the cafeteria is."  
  
"I'm sure I could help you find it."  
  
"George," shouts Fred. "Let's go. We have to find Harry."  
  
"Alright, I'm coming." He says to Fred. He looks back at Sara and says "I'll be back down later."  
  
"See you then." She replies as he runs off waving to her.  
  
"Wow, who was that?" Beth says, pulling Sara out of her daydream.  
  
"That was George and he just asked me out."  
  
"What are you going to do about him?"  
  
"Show him where the Cafeteria is."  
  
"No, you can't do that. Brendan is not going to like that."  
  
"I don't care what Brendan thinks right now, he told me last night that we're taking a break. Probably so he can go shag something, because he's not getting any from me."  
  
"What's happened with you two, I thought it was going great?"  
  
"Well, it's not and if he wants to see other people, then I will too. George looks like he's a really nice guy and I want to know for sure."  
  
"Alright, do you need me to cover for you?"  
  
"No, I have my break in a half hour, he should be back by then or I can just wait a little longer to take it."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok, back to work we go." Says Sara as she walks away from the front desk to pass out noon potions to the patients. 


	3. Chapter Three

!Disclaimer!: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe; I just dabble in the possibilities of it.

Chapter Three

"Harry?" Ginny asks sweetly.

"Yes, Gin?" Harry says.

"Oh, Good. You're still here." Ginny says in a daze.

"Baby, I would never leave you here alone." Replies Harry for the 5th time, knowing that Ginny was given strong pain relieving potions earlier.

"I know, but it's still nice to know you're here." Ginny says, before falling back to sleep.

Harry knows that he will soon have to tell her about the babies, but for now, she can sleep and be peaceful. He remembers how fast the babies had come, no wonder the Healers wanted to just let Ginny rest now. She would need it soon enough. "Two beautiful babies" he says, just as Mrs. Weasley walks in.

"Two?" she says, wondering where they are. "Harry, have you seen your children yet?"

"Not yet Molly, I wanted to make sure that Ginny here was doing well first. She doesn't seem to want me to leave her."

A/N: I know, I know, it's super short, but it's all I've been able to come up with recently. Finals are coming up and I'm getting busy, but if anyone out there reads this and wants to help me out, I need names for the babies and the next place to take the story..... Malfoy Jr. is still out there.....


End file.
